Enemigo del pasado
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a los animes/mangas: Sakura Card Captors de las Clamps [Resumen] Dragones, elfos, magia... ¿Eso es la tierra? Sakura nunca pensó que para derrotar este nuevo enemigo y recuperar a su persona amada tendría que ir a un tiempo sin igual.


**Enemigo del pasado**

«Syaoran... ¿dónde estás?» corría para alcanzarlo.

Sentía que me necesitaba.

—¡Sakura, levántate! —El grito de mi papá me despertó por completo, recordando que hoy, por fin, regresaba Syaoran de su viaje a Hong Kong para visitar a su familia. Ambos estábamos en la secundaria y llevábamos un año de enamorados ; «aunque me costó mucho decirle que lo quería», pensé mientras me sonrojaba.

Me levanté rápido porque era tarde, para variar, y quería darle una sorpresa a Syaoran en el aeropuerto. Bajé corriendo, saludé a mi papá y agarre una tostada que estaba en la mesa.

—Hola monstruo

—Yo también te quiero hermano — Después de muchos años aprendí que mi hermano nunca cambiaría. —¡Ya regreso!

En el aeropuerto, fui directo a la puerta por donde Syaoran debía salir. Pasaron 10 minutos, luego 20, 30, 40... estaba desesperada mientras veía como la gente se reunía con sus familiares; entonces, vi una cabellera castaña pasar por las puerta.

—¡Syaoran! —grité mientras pasaba por debajo de los cordones de seguridad y corría hacia él. Entonces me di cuenta, algo estaba mal. Syaoran mostraba una expresión rara en él rostro, parecía ido. De pronto, todas las luces brillaron más fuerte e incluso Syaoran comenzó a brillar. Ahora él llevaba en su mano una espada rodeada de luz.

—Ahora sí, acabaré contigo y por fin podré destruir todo a mi antojo —dijo con una voz extraña. «¡No!, este no era el chico del que me enamoré cuando era una niña; con quien recolecté las cartas y quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo» pensé. Él avanzaba hacía mi mientras unos potentes rayos amenazaban con destruirlo todo. Entonces, sentí la llave sobre mi pecho.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo. ¡Libérate! —recité mientras liberaba mi báculo y sacaba las cartas —. ¡Sueño! ¡Escudo! —grité para que todas las personas que presenciaban el suceso se quedarán dormidas y poderlas proteger con el escudo.

Entonces, saqué la carta salto para alejarme y llevar a Syaoran a un sitio donde no pueda dañar a nadie.

Al salir del aeropuerto me encontré con Kero y Yue ya transformados que me miraban preocupados.

—Sakurita, ¿estás bien? —me pregunto kero mientras se acercaba a mí para subirme en su lomo; justo a tiempo pues un rayo cayó en donde segundos antes estaba parada.

—¡Sakura, cuidado! —me grito Yue mientras detenía más rayos que iban hacia nosotros

—Yue, Kero... yo —mis ojos comenzaron a botar breves lágrimas — es como si no fuese él.

—Pero, ¿qué le pasa al chiquillo? —se quejó Kero. Entonces una melodía proveniente de mi móvil comenzó a sonar —. ¡Justo tenían que llamar ahora!

Mientras huíamos de Syaoran contesté el teléfono que no dejaba de timbrar.

—¡¿Puede llamar en otro momento?! —dije desesperada y a punto de cortar la llamada.

—¡Sakura!, no hay tiempo de explicaciones —me decía la voz tranquila y, al mismo tiempo, tensa de Eriol—; parece ser que un antiguo mal se ha liberado y esté ha tomado posesión de Li...

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé mientras escuchaba a Eriol —pero ¿por qué? ¿cómo lo libero? —sentía que las palabras formaban un nudo en mi garganta así como todas las emociones se arremolinaban en mi corazón.

—Este poder es anterior al mago Clow pero tiene mucha relación con él...

—¿Anterior al mago Clow? —preguntó Kero —, pero ¡no hay nadie más fuerte antes que Clow!

—Claro que sí Kerberos, pero Sakura tendrá que regresar mucho en el tiempo para descubrirlo

—Pero, entonces... ¿cómo puedo volver a Syaoran a la normalidad?

—Sakura, escúchame con mucha atención: tu poder ahora es más fuerte; necesitas usar a la carta tiempo para regresar hasta el origen de este mal y poder descubrir como vencerlo —decía Eriol mientras la señal comenzaba a distorsionarse —, si pudiese ayudarlos más lo haría... y recuerda los hechiceros nunca fueron humanos simplemente, ellos...

—¡Sakura... cuidado! —gritó Yue entonces, antes de darme cuenta, el teléfono salió volando mientras un potente trueno nos alcanzaba a Kero y a mí.

Una vez en **tierra **y con Syaoran frente a nosotros hice lo único que podía y tome entre mis manos a la carta tiempo.

—Kero, Yue... no se preocupen —Acerque la carta a mi rostro por favor ayúdame a solucionar todo y llévame al origen de este mal —. ¡Tiempo!

Pronto todo a mi alrededor desapareció y al abrir mis ojos de nuevo me encontré en un paraje sin igual.

Esto no puede ser Japón, pensé al instante mientras sentía mi magia cada vez más agotada. Estaba rodeada por una vegetación tan verde como pocos se lo pueden imaginar. Además, por ningún lado veía vestigios de civilización, sólo unos increíbles árboles que parecían llegar al cielo; lo siguiente que vi me dejó totalmente asombrada.

—Princesa Wisnia —me dijo un extraño sujeto de túnicas blancas y con un carcajal detrás de él —, ¿qué hace acá?. —Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí con una sonrisa; me percate que no estaba sólo sino muchos sujetos como él me comenzaban a rodear.

«¡Eran **elfos**!»

—Yo...—dije con duda —, disculpen pero no los conozco. —Di un paso hacia atrás — ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Princesa —me dijo otro de los elfos—, ¿segura que está bien?

Unas ramas crujieron y la tierra tembló un poco cuando un extraño joven de orejas puntiagudas y sonrisa tensa bajo de lo más alto del árbol.

—¡Lenwë! —exclamó el recién llegado con una prodigiosa voz —, ¡rápido! Parece que el Señor Ainatar se ha enterado que la princesa está aquí. —El rostro de todos los presentes se tensó de inmediato mientras yo sólo me preguntaba quién era el tal "Ainatar" y varios comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo que harían. Entonces, el tal Lewë dió un paso al frente.

—Princesa —dijo, sosteniendo en sus manos una especie de cuerno antiguo —, necesita regresar con el príncipe Wilk.

—¡¿Pero quién diablos es ese tal Wilk y ese Ainatar?! —exclame al final; desde pequeña me cuidaban y protegían pero ahora era los suficientemente capaz de hacerlo sola —, no pienso ir a ningún lado si... —Cuando escuche un fuerte aleteo y un ligero temblor en la tierra me agarro desprevenida.

—Princesa, ¿recuerda a Draig? —Lenwë acarició a un pequeño dragón blanco que había llegado hasta nosotros; el cual movía su cabeza hacía mi mano. Entonces, comenzó a gruñirme —. Pero, ¡¿qué te pasa Draig?! El Señor Ainatar se ha enterado que la princesa está acá; debe volver con el príncipe de inmediato. —El dragón lo miraba como si lo entendiese e, incluso, al terminar movió la cabeza en un claro gesto de afirmación.

Entonces, Draig se acercó a mí y bajo su lomo como para que lo montará.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclame —, pero ¿a dónde se supone que voy a ir? Ustedes siguen sin decirme nada.

—Princesa, no sé qué ocurre con usted pero necesita volver con el príncipe de inmediato —dijo uno de los elfos más viejos del lugar mostrándome una mirada seria y muy sincera.

Avancé hacía en dragón y me subí en su lomo; rápidamente nos elevamos por los cielos y pensé el porque estaba ahí: algún mal iba a despertar en este increíble lugar y debía descubrir cómo detenerlo. La vida de Syaoran y la tierra dependían de ello. Pronto comencé a ver unas montañas increíblemente oscuras y con un brillo sin igual; estas estaban cubiertas por un frondoso bosque oscuro como la noche. Me alegré de haber superado mi trauma por los fantasmas, claro que para eso Syaoran me obligo a quedarme toda una noche en el cementerio y descubrir que no ocurría nada malo, pero siempre le tendría algo de respeto a esos seres transparentes y las películas de terror tampoco serían de mi preferencia.

Conforme más nos acercábamos a las negras montañas fui capaz de vislumbrar un gran castillo con numerosas torres. Draig aterrizó en uno de los jardines de este gran castillo y, entonces, lo vi, como si nada hubiese pasado, era Syaoran. Sin embargo había este llevaba una especie de armadura antigua de color negro y una espada al costado. Entonces observé mejor su rostro y me percaté de las puntiagudas orejas que tenía. Observé sus ojos y me di cuenta que él también me miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— Wilk que demonios haces acá —exclamó una voz. Me giré y me quede asombrada de verme en ese extraño lugar. La otra yo tenía él cabello largo y llevaba una armadura blanca como la de Syaoran pero más femenina y al igual que este parecía ser una elfina. Ella me observó y dio unos pasos hacía mi —, ¿quién se supone que eres tú? y ¿por qué eres igual a mi?

— Yo... —No estaba segura de sí me creerían, pero tenía qué intentarlo —, mi nombre es Sakura y vengo de muchísimos años en el futuro —Miré hacia abajo con nerviosismo, «por favor créanme» .

—¡No te creo! —exclamó ella mientras me agarraba fuertemente del brazo —, de seguro eres otro truco de mi padre.

Iba a decir algo cuando Syaoran, ¡no!, cuando Wilk, se acercó a nosotras y colocó su mano en el hombro de la princesa.

—Wisnia, yo le creo; suéltala. —dijo con firmeza. Ella me soltó y le dio una fría mirada a Wilk, antes de irse. — Discúlpala, Wisnia no era así pero desde que su padre sé obsesionó con el poder... Bueno le afecto mucho.

Ese día me di cuenta de lo mucho que Wilk cuidaba y protegía a la princesa; tal y cómo mi Syaoran lo hacía conmigo. Luego de eso le conté al príncipe elfo todo lo que había pasado en mi tiempo; él creyó en mí y decidió que me quedaría en el castillo hasta que descubramos qué es lo que podía hacer para solucionar las cosas. No me preocupé por lo que podría pasar en mi tiempo pues sabía que cuando regresará sólo habrían pasado unos segundos desde que yo me había ido; pero si me preocupaba no conseguir el modo de resolver las cosas.

Pasé una semana en el castillo mientras nos preparábamos para contraatacar al Señor Ainatar; el padre de mi antepasado; en ella Wilk me enseñaba a pelear con aquellas extrañas espadas que tenían; estas eran increíblemente ligeras y filosas, además eran capaces de transmitir los poderes de los elfos. Mientras Wilk me entrenaba no podía dejar de ver a mi Syaoran en él; cada segundo que me decía como tomar el arma y como poder transmitir los poderes de las cartas en ella, yo sólo conseguía mirarlo y sonreírle ante cada pregunta. Él siempre me acompañaba a donde iba, se preocupaba por cómo me encontraba y yo, bueno, sólo conseguía ponerme nerviosa y torpe.

Las cosas con Syaoran habían cambiado desde la secundaria cuando él llegó para quedarse a estudiar en Japón, era como sí la magia se haya ido apagando poco a poco aunque yo igual sabía y sentía que lo amaba; pero ahora que estaba con Wilk era como sí esa magia de niños, esos nervios y sonrojos volvieran... y eso me confundían mucho.

La última noche antes del gran enfrentamiento se celebró un banquete en uno de los amplios salones. Todo en este gran castillo era sumamente mágico y espectacular. Los elfos como Wilk brillaban bajo la luz de la luna; ellos, según me había explicado él príncipe, pertenecían a los elfos oscuros mientras que mi yo de este tiempo pertenecía a los elfos de la luz y su poder crecía con él sol. Todos celebraban y agradecían a los diversos elementos por las fuerzas que estos les brindaban.

En un momento de la noche Wilk llegó junto a mí y me invitó a dar un paseo por el bosque.

—Sakura, yo... —Miró hacia el lago— bueno esta semana contigo... Yo... Estoy enamorado de ti.

«Rayos, esto no me puede estar pasando» pensé.

—Wilk, sé que esto te sonará extraño, pero tú no estás enamorado de mi —Agarré su mano y él volteó a verme —, nosotros al parecer estamos destinados pero creo que tú ya me tienes aquí.

—Wisnia... —murmuró él.

—¿Sí...?—Yo esperaba que él me aclarará lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos... entre nosotros.

—Bueno, yo estaba muy enamorada de ella; la conocí de pequeños y aunque éramos muy distintos por ser de distintas razas nos hicimos muy amigos. Cuando todo empezó y el Señor Ainatar desató ese gran poder, ella llegó aquí muy lastimada por haberse enfrentado a su padre. Luego cambió... ella solo entrenaba y cada cierto tiempo desafiaba a su padre de nuevo. Me gustaría qué ella volviese a ser la de antes, así como...

—Así como yo —completé Lo qué Wilk quería decir —. Ya ves Wilk, en verdad a quién quieres es a ella así que lucha por ello... por ella.

Luego ambos estuvimos un rato callados observando el lago; yo pensaba en mi Syaoran y prometiéndome a mi misma que me esforzaría por mantener nuestra relación tal y como era, y Wilk pensando en ella.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y me preparé para él enfrentamiento; el cual tendría que terminar en mi propio tiempo. Los elfos oscuros estaban con sus brillantes armaduras en color negro y portaban arcos; al igual que los elfos de la luz en sus armaduras blancas. Sin embargo sólo los príncipes y yo llevábamos espadas. Luego de eso montamos en esos curiosos y pequeños dragones para dirigirnos al templo, en donde se encontraría él Señor Elfo de la luz.

Este mundo no dejaba de maravillarme y me sorprendía lo mucho que cambiaría en millones de años cuando estos árboles sean remplazados por inmensos edificios y estos seres sobre los cuales volábamos no existan más. Al final llegamos hasta un árbol que crecía hasta más allá de las nubes.

—Ese es nuestro destino, Sakura —dijo Wilk —. En la **copa **de ese árbol, el gran Aldar, se encuentra el templo principal de todos los elfos, sin importar la raza que sean, pues se dice que sólo ahí bajan los dioses a hablar con nosotros y...

Dejé de escuchar lo que el príncipe me decía y alcé mi rostro mientras los dragones comenzaban a ascender. Entonces un lugar sin igual comenzaba a mostrarse. El templo estaba hecho del más puro mármol y sus paredes llevaba incrustadas las más relucientes gemas preciosas. Sorprendente en el sitio que aterrizamos estaba lleno de hojas superiores del árbol y caminar era casi como flotar.

—¡Padre, sal de ahí! —gritó Wisnia quien ya se encontraba en el "piso" empuñando su arma —. No querrás deshonrar a los dioses teniendo un enfrentamiento en este lugar.

—¿A los dioses? —Pasos se acercaban a la puerta del templo —, si yo soy el más grande de los dioses —Estaba sorprendida con lo que mis ojos veían, era el mago Clow. Sin embargo, este ser idéntico a Clow era un elfo de la luz con orejas puntiagudas, unos ojos pequeños y la más terroríficas de las voces.

Wisnia frunció el ceño y se acercó más a su padre. Él la observó y antes que nadie efectuará algún movimiento le lanzó un rayo que la mandó volando metros más atrás. Todos estábamos sorprendidos; Wilk y yo salimos corriendo hacía ella.

— Wisnia/princesa —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo —, ¿está bien?

—Claro que estoy bien —Ella se levanto y miró a sus tropas —. ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué esperan?, ataquen!

Entonces el Señor Elfo creo unos seres humanoides y luminosos con unas especies de alas de demonio que comenzaron a atacar.

La batalla empezó.

Yo sólo alcanzaba ver como nuestras tropas luchaban ferozmente contra estos seres y como cada vez íbamos perdiendo más elfos; así Wisnia, Wilk y yo decidimos hacerle frente a Ainatar.

Era hora de acabar con todo.

Yo peleaba contra este ser que había tomado el cuerpo de Clow; levantaba mi espada y chocaba contra el báculo espada que había creado él con su magia. Estaba agotada pero al menos logré detenerlo por un momento en el cual Wisnia y Wilk le lanzaron dos poderosos rayos: uno de la luz y otro de la oscuridad.

Ambos rayos lo golpearon fuertemente en el pecho liberando una poderosa luz.

—¡Ustedes ganan hoy! pero antes de que lo imaginen... ¡Volveré! —Se escucho una estruendosa voz que iba desapareciendo.

Luego, Ainatar volvió en sí nos contó cómo había empezado todo; como liberó ese poder que se apoderó de él. Entonces por fin pude regresar a casa. Ya sabía que es lo que tenía que hacer.

«Tiempo, por favor, llévame de vuelta»

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que sentí fue un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo.

—Sakurita estás bien —me dijo Kero

Había llegado en el preciso momento que Syaoran me lanzaba uno de sus rayos. Me levanté y llamé a la carta espada y la rodee con las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad. La luchar con Syaoran comenzó. Estábamos muy parejos; golpes iban y venían. Cada vez estaba más cansada y con la energía que me quedaba no era capaz de enviar los dos rayos de luz y oscuridad así que sólo me quedaba seguir peleando.

Ya no podía seguir.. estaba muy cansada. Syaron estaba casi sobre mi y Kero y Yue ya habían perdido todas sus fuerzas mágicas.

Ya nada importaba. Él me atravesaría con su arma.

«Syaoran... yo»

—Sakura... —Era él y me veía de forma débil, luchando internamente. — venceme; no quiero hacerte daño.

—No... —susurre —, no puedo

—¡Tienes que! —grito desesperado y con una mirada suplicante —, sino será el fin de toda la tierra.

Asentí con la cabeza y casi sin mirar le atravesé el pecho con la espada. Una potente luz salió de él mientras volvía a la normalidad en mis brazos.

—Syaoran... —Las lágrimas se me caían.

«No podía ser, había muerto...»

«Lo había matado»

—Sakura —abrí mis ojos y lo observe sonriéndome — tranquila, "todo va a estar bien".

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado el OS y si se preguntan por el final entonces busquen dentro de ustedes y lo hallarán. ¿Syaoran morirá por ese golpe mortal o la magia actuará y se salvará?

Disculpen la cacografía y ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
